


gryffindor courage

by verivala



Series: fictober drabbles [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, M/M, Summer of 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: I might just kiss you





	gryffindor courage

"I found it!" Albus announced, jumping up from the floor where he had been combing through the material for their research on the Hallows and their possible locations. Gellert turned sharply to him, barely concealed eagerness shining through his expression. Albus sat down on next to him, showing him the letter he had found and pointing out the relevant passage. "Look here- it's not the exact location, but we now know that the wand was last rumoured to be seen in Germany, near Hamburg."

Gellert eagerly snapped the text from Albus' hands, flicking his eyes quickly over it. A brilliant smile took over his features. Seeing it made something warm coil in Albus' stomach.

Gellert looked up at him, his eyes shining with triumph. "It is closer than I have ever gotten." The warmth in Albus' stomach intensified as he heard the implied praise in Gellert's voice. He tried his hardest to ignore it. Gellert returned his gaze to the letter, and the way he looked it was almost reverent. "I might just kiss you for this," he said, almost absentmindedly, causing Albus heart to give a little jump.

It was at that moment that the famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked) Gryffindor courage decided to roar its head and made Albus burst out, "Why don't you?"

The smile on Gellert's face froze, and he snapped his head into Albus’ direction. Albus' heart was fluttering on his chest like a frightened bird, but Albus refused to show how nervous he was, regardless of the sick feeling in his stomach. What was done was done, and he was Gryffindor enough to face the consequences.

"What?" Gellert asked, although he surely must have known what Albus meant. Albus could not tell from his tone how he felt about it, but so far, he had shown no signs of disgust, which had been Albus' greatest fear.

Straightening his posture to display confidence he did not feel, Albus repeated, "Why don't you kiss me?"

Albus' hands felt sweaty as he watched Gellert for a sign of a reaction, but Gellert only continued to stare at him with something like surprise. Lowering his head, Gellert closed his eyes. It was a gesture Albus had seen him do before when he was thinking, and it made him all the more nervous. The silence continued for so long that Albus was ready to apologise and tell him that he had meant it in jest when Gellert's lips twitched in a small smile and, opening his eyes, he reached over to cover Albus' hand with his own.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Albus nodded, his voice failing him as he registered the feeling of Gellert's hand against his. It was warm, and the skin was soft with youth that still lingered on Gellert's features. It was the first time Albus had ever held someone's hand in this way. His heart was still fluttering in his chest, and the nervousness hadn't left him, but it now held a different quality to it than before.

A hand cupped his cheek. Albus' eyes flew to Gellert's, and his heart felt like it would fly out his chest. Gellert's face was much closer now, and the familiar smile held a much softer, more considering curve to it than it usually did.

Albus swallowed nervously.

Slowly, Gellert leaned in, tilting his head to the side as he did so. Albus had a moment to register the feel of Gellert's breath buffing across his skin before Gellert's soft lips met his. The fit was a bit awkward at first, but after Albus' tilted his head slightly to the side, it felt much better. The pressure was pleasant, and Albus' eyes shuttered closed as Gellert moved his lips slightly, and he could feel the dampness of them on his skin. Cautiously, Albus moved his own lips in response, trying to find a pace that felt good. A small lock of Gellert's hair fell and brushed against the skin of Albus' cheek. Shivering, Albus pressed a little closer, his hand rising to play with Gellert's jacket sleeve as the other was captured by Gellert's right. Their fingers slid together, but the hold felt off at first before Albus' changed his grip so that his fingers were on top. Despite their small stumbling, his heartbeat continued hammering in his chest like a mockingbird and the warmth in his stomach kept intensifying the longer they kissed, until it felt like he had swallowed a miniature sun.

After some time, Gellert withdrew, causing Albus to let out a small, disappointed gasp. Gellert, however, did not go far, and he soon pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling the skin of Albus’ jaw. Albus eyes were closed so he could not see it, but he could feel the smile curving across Gellert's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say
> 
> ...
> 
> yay kissing!
> 
> if the difficulty in hand-holding seems overly specific, it's because it's drawn from my own experiences in trying to hold hands with girls with smaller hands than me xd
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
